Mofletes
by Jek-Scarlet
Summary: Te mira con las mejillas infladas y coloreadas de rojo. Tus manos cosquillean por pincharlas y estirarlas hasta que ella bufe en señal de molestia, o hasta que llore de dolor.


**Disclaimer: **D! Powerpuff Girls no me pertenece, así como tampoco sus personajes. La historia por otra parte sí.

**Notas: **Momoko y Brick se ven tan lindos de niños, quería hacer otro de ellos. Luego saldrá un Boomer/Bubbles puesto que aquí se menciona y quiero contar que paso.

* * *

_**Mofletes**_

La ves sentada en el columpio, disfrutando tranquilamente su helado. Una de sus manos aferrada fuertemente a la cadena y la otra sujetando el cremoso y delicioso postre que se derrite por el calor y deja sus manos pegoteadas.

Te acercas sin hacer ruido, porque no quieres que te descubra antes de tiempo y _arruine _tu diversión.

Tu mirada se posa en el helado y por milésimas de segundo quieres correr y arrebatárselo de entre sus pequeñas manos. Y lo harías (sí que lo harías) pero tu idea es otra por lo que te aguantes y empujas ese deseo —por ahora— fuera de tu cabecita.

Entonces llegas, estas parado frente a ella mirándola con oscura diversión.

Cuando alza la vista para observar quien le está negando del calor del hermoso sol, frunce el ceño y sus labios se aprietan con fuerza. Ya está molesta, y aun no haces nada.

Adoras eso, lo adoras de sobremanera. Fastidiar a la pequeña pelirroja es tu juego favorito y aquel que nunca te cansa y es que, ¿Quién no se divertiría con las expresiones que hace? Para ti son muy divertidas, y ser tu quien las provoca es aún más gratificante.

— ¿Qué quieres Brick? — Su vos denota el fastidio, y tú la ignoras.

Tú con tan solo ocho años sabes cosas que otros niños no, y eso te da una gran ventaja. Es como si tu fueras un niño grande y ella una niña pequeña, una pequeña con el ceño fruncido y con helado en la comisura de sus labios.

— Nada Momoko— Te encojes de hombros y tomas el columpio a su lado —. Solo quería hablar contigo ¿Eso es malo?

Ella parece meditar esas palabras ya la expresión dura es remplazada. Ahora tiene un dedo en su mentón mientras mira hacia el cielo, uno de sus ojos cerrados y escuchas los 'mmm' que ella hace.

— Está bien, puedes estar aquí— Accidentalmente mancha con su helado la punta de tu nariz al momento que se inclina hacia ti —. Lo siento— Sonríe inocente (aunque tú ves la sonrisa de malicia que se esconde tras de esa).

— No hay problema— Hablas limpiándote con la manga de tu sudadera —. Pero por eso, deberías de convidarme.

— ¡No! Cómprate el tuyo — Te saca la lengua y comienza a comer del postre, casi restregándotelo en la cara.

— ¿Qué tu madre no te enseño a compartir? ¡Convídame glotona! Así vas a engordar — Tratas de hacerla enojar y parece que tus palabras surten el efecto esperado.

— ¿¡Qué me dijiste?! — Su rostro adquiere un (a tu parecer) hermoso color carmín —. ¡Por eso no te daré nada, animal!

— Oe, Oe~ espera un momento, solo lo decía por tu bien. — Sonríes malicioso y ella parece no notarlo —. No querrás luego rodar en vez de caminar ¿O sí? Entonces comparte y eso no te pasara.

— Soy estúpida más no idiota, se lo que tramas cara de moño. Ya te dije que no te daré de mi helado.

— Como quieras, luego no te vengas a quejar al momento que parezcas un lechoncito andante. Mira hasta ya eres de color rosa— Señalas su ropa.

— Brick, cállate.

— Bien ya, me callo, pero no te enfades que te ves más linda cuando no frunces el ceño — Te mira con intriga y sabes que el escarlata que adorna sus mejillas no es precisamente por el enojo de hace un momento —. Mi madre siempre dice que las niñas se ven más lindas cuando sonríen.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Crees que me veo linda cuando sonrió?

Cuando esas peguntas salen de sus pequeños labios, tu mente trabaja a gran velocidad y en segundos tienes el plan perfecto para obtener lo que (desde un principio) venias a buscar.

— ¡Claro que sí! Mira a Miyako, ella se ve linda cuando sonríe.

Ambos miraron a una pequeña niña que jugaba más allá con otro niño de cabellos igual de dorados. Los dos pequeños parecían pasar un rato bastante divertido.

— Sí. Pero yo te pregunto si yo me veía linda.

— Sí, también te ves linda.

Cuando ella baja la mirada, aprovechas a quitarle el cremoso y helado postre de entre sus manos. El sabor a frutillas es delicioso, pero el que ella lo haya probado antes lo hace más rico aun. Pero hay algo que sabe mejor que eso y que te hace sentí más allá, algo de ella que te hace sentir en el séptimo cielo. Y es cuando ella infla sus mofletes y te da esa mirada enfurruñada.

Se lo devuelves y te mira con las mejillas infladas y coloreadas de rojo. Tus manos cosquillean por pincharlas y estirarlas hasta que ella bufe en señal de molestia, o hasta que llore de dolor.

Tu autocontrol hace presencia y te contienes, el solo verla vasta. Por ahora.

— Está muy rico Momoko.

— Eres muy malo Brick.

— Y tu muy linda Momo, y más cuando inflas las mejillas y están quedan de tan lindo color ¿Te dije que son muy adictivas? ¡Me encanta verte así!

Sales corriendo en busca de Butch, ya has obtenido lo que buscabas y no quieres quedarte para recibir un (tal vez) golpe de su parte.

No volteas ni notas como ella sonríe avergonzada mientras prueba de su helado, justo donde tu habías comido anteriormente.

— Gracias Brick, tú te ves lindo cuando te sonrojas.


End file.
